The present invention relates to hedge clippers.
Hedge clippers are usually provided with auxiliary handles which, for the safety of the operators are set into operation and can be held when both an on-switch on the main handle and also an additional switch activating button in the auxiliary handle remain pressed. When a switch actuation is released, the machine stops immediately. Therefore, it is not possible to operate the hedge clipper with only one hand which can lead to certain risks.
The European patent document EP-A-0 214 455 discloses a hedge clipper in which a C-shaped auxiliary handle is provided and has both legs as well as a web each supporting a control button. Thereby the buttons in all gripping positions of the hand which holds the auxiliary handle can be pressed simply and with good access. Each control button operates independently from the other buttons and acts on a single cable line which is prestressed and arranged in the interior of the hollow auxiliary handle. It can be deviated transversely to its longitudinal axis and because of the transverse deviation its ends tend to displace longitudinally. Since one of the ends of the cable line is fixedly connected in the interior of the auxiliary handle while the other end is arranged displaceably on an actuating element of the deadman switch, therefore during the transfer deviation of the cable line, regardless from which control button, the moveable cable line ends together with the actuating element are displaced and the deadman switch closes the operational current circuit for operation of the hedge clipper.
The known hedge clippers are composed of a plurality of different components, since the cable line is guided in the interior of the C-shaped auxiliary handle over its total length of the C-shape and over three control buttons supported on each C-leg independently from one another. As a result, the known hedge clippers have a relatively complicated construction and are relatively expensive.